


Promises and lichtenberg Figures

by Ilovedogzandpie



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Battle of Exegol, Burns, Injury, Lichtenberg Figures, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Post-Battle of Exegol, Self-harming stimming, Sharing a Bed, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedogzandpie/pseuds/Ilovedogzandpie
Summary: When Neeku reached the door he basically punched the panel to open it. Neeku was most likely going to be bruised and sore for the next few days but he didn't care, he wanted to get to Kaz. When the doors opened and there they were. The aces had landed in the hanger and half of them had gotten, and there was Kazuda.
Relationships: Neeku Vozo/Kazuda Xiono
Kudos: 14





	Promises and lichtenberg Figures

**Author's Note:**

> Kazuda was at the battle of exacol, it's hard to spot the fireball, but I found it after an hour.

Neeku ran, he wasn't normally a runner, but he was quick having grown up on a farm with a his clutch of siblings and gaggle of cousins, you ran and kept up or get left behind and get stuck washing Mill pots. He may have ran into a wall or a few people, he'll apologize later. The aces were coming back, there was two ignored, Kazuda was among them. Bo was also injured, his mask was damaged or something, but when he heard Kazuda was hurt he just ran.

Tam didn't try to stop him, she just let him go, Captain Doza had yelled something but Neeku was down the stairs and didn't hear it. When he got to the lift he was placeing and bumping off the walls, biting down on his fingers as he tried to open his mouth with his hand. The pain wasn't pleasant, he was hurting himself because he was scared and in a panic, but it kept him on the moment as the lift took hutt centuries to reach the level. He had started crying in the lift. He bolted out as the door opened, hitting his sholder on the way out.

When Neeku reached the door he basically punched the panel to open it. Neeku was most likely going to be bruised and sore for the next few days but he didn't care, he wanted to get to Kaz. When the doors opened and there they were. The aces had landed in the hanger and half of them had gotten, and there was Kazuda. 

Kazuda's right hand was bandaged and he had a Lichtenberg figures coming up his right arm and face. But other then that he looked fine.

"KAZ!" Neeku screamed and ran towards him.

Kazuda looked in the drection of his name and he saw Neeku he only had enough time to open his arms before Neeku basically tackled him to the ground. Kazuda's let out an oof sound as the waight of his boyfriend crushed him to the ground. Kazuda just wraped his arms around Neeku and held him. He felt Neeku crying against him.

"I'm fine Neeku." Kazuda said, trying to soothe his boyfriend.

Neeku only sat up and kiss him on his cheeks and nose, over and over, before finally kissing him on the lips and staying there. If Neeku could stay there he would, but he pulled away and looked down at Kazuda. Kazuda had this knowing look and unwrapped his uninjured arm from Neeku so he can wipe away the tears. Kazuda just cradled the other man face. 

"I'm fine Neeku," Kazuda said softly, "just need the doctor to look at it, after they see bo okay."

Neeku couldn't talk, so he just nodded. Kazuda wasn't going to pry anything more form him, so kazuda desited to set up and Neeku followed him so the two of them where sitting on the ground hugging. Neeku had sat in Kazuda's lap and wraped his legs around Kazuda's thin waist and just held his boyfriend for a long moment.

"Alright, who's hurt?" Said the platforms doctor, her voice braking any quiet.

She didn't normally leave her clinic, a recluse, mainly leaving the work to medical droids. With good reason, she was probably the oldest human on the plantform. But no one messed with her, leaving the ancient woman alone. Who wants to mess with the only doctor

'She probably came with the ship already.' Kazuda thought more then once.

Now that Kazuda was looking and saw the seen before him. All three doza's where in the corner with Yeager in a hug huddle thing. Hype and frya where talking about who knows what, both mindlessly stroking the top of there droids domes. Griff was with bo, who's mask was destroyed in what ever weapon that caused that lightning to hit there ships. Luckily bo's, droid SC,always kept a spair mask but the Kel dor breathing had been funny. Also in the attack burned Kazuda's hand thru the glove and causing the Lichtenberg figures on his skin. He wasn't the worst one. There where people with whole fingers burnt off.

Bo was the first to step up, because they where in more need then Kazuda was. Because there mask had been destroyed, even with the spair mask, it still hurt his lungs. SC was on there heels as The doctor lead to where The doctor's droids where quickly setting a triage. The doctor slipped into her doctory tone as they sat the Kel dor. 

"So Mx.Keevil tell me whats wrong?" The doctor said as one of the droids pulled the curtain closed.

Griff then went to join the other aces, his droid following behind.

"Kaz." Neeku said softly, his voice horse.

"Yes." Kazuda said peting Neeku's back.

Neeku tried to say something, but nothing formed, and Kazuda didn't force him. Kazuda just held him and let Neeku hold him. he just had to listen to his boyfriend, even if he wasn't saying anything. And Neeku loved Kazuda for it, because sometimes talking was hard, especially right now.

"Mr.Xiono?" Said the droid.

Kazuda looked up at the droid, it didn't wait for him to respond. Wisperimg into Neeku's ear that the doctor wanted to see him and they both stud and went to the triage.

The rest of the days events went by in a blur almost for Neeku but remembered a few things.

Like holding Kazuda's uninjured hand as the doctor checked over his wound. Neeku didn't look away as the woman cleaned it, being gentle as she chould. the field clinics did there part, removing the melted glove and dressing it, it was just her turn to finish it. Kazuda had a surprisingly high pain tolerance, he didn't even want the pain medication. Neeku was probably more nervous then Kazuda was. 

It honestly wasn't until they were in bed that Neeku remembred the rest of the day.

Neeku had his arms wrapped around Kazuda's waist, his face was barred in the man's back. He was asleep so his breath was even and consistent. Kazuda was warm, mammals where allways warm. The warmth was comforting and he could feel his heart beat, his one and only heart beat, beating strong and alive against him. Neeku had almost lost him, he thanked the Force, the great one, the White, the great mother, Jeorge, who ever made the universe he was thanking them for Kazuda's life. Neeku hadn't felt this way to anyone before. He had boyfriends in university who he loved to the moon and back, but he never felt this strongly to anyone.

He remembered what his sister Nadia said to him when he came back from university the first time, after a bad breakup, that Neeku carried deeply, but he wanted a married love with them without the work. Nadia was mean sometimes but she was probably the most honest out of there clutch. Even Neeku's brothers and other sister would have been "poetic" about it.

Did Neeku married love Kazuda? Probably not, well, not yet anyway.

Neeku wasn't ready for marriage, but he did deeply care for him. 

Neeku sat up so he could look at Kazuda, carefully so he didn't wake him up, and looked down. The Lichtenberg figures crossed lines in his skin, mostly on his right side, but they will fade away in time. The right hand was bandaged and in a bacta cast to he wouldn't have severe scaring. But he'll still have some scaring, he'll have to go off platform to get them completely healed because the platform didn't have everything needed for such a cosmetic procedure. Kazuda didn't seem that upset about it, but then again he was tired so it probably didn't fully click that he'll have scars for the rest of his life. The doctor gave kaz a mild sedative, even with Kazuda's high pain tolerance, it was to help him sleep. And he did as so as he went to bed. Neeku leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, then went back to holding Kazuda.

Neeku decided on two things then and there.

The first one was to workout any problems that came his way without fear and 2nd was to stand with his partners regardless.

Neeku might not be ready for marriage but he couldn't imagine his life without Kazuda in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Bo as nonbinary, as they didn't have pronouns (he/him or she/her) at all by the characters.(that I remember) 
> 
> Neeku is autistic and I gave him one of my bad stims when he was scared.
> 
> Also I gave Kazuda a scar and Lichtenberg figures, because there wasn't anyway that he came out 100% fine in the fireball. Because Poe had his arm in a sling so he also got sith-ctrocuted.


End file.
